


Escape

by KonamiKofi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Laughter, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Sabotage, The deathslinger is terrifying because i grew up in a gold-mining town, and im very scared of the locals here cause im big gay, bullying the killer, so obviously hes gonna be the villain here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonamiKofi/pseuds/KonamiKofi
Summary: Is it still bullying if you're harassing your murderer?
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Escape

Is it still bullying if you’re harassing your murderer?

You remain crouched in front of the hook, gazing ahead resolutely. You silently run your hands through the dirt, steeling yourself for what’s to come. The ground is warm, the end-game collapse sending heat and light throughout the ground. Despite the danger of the collapse, you stay. You scan your surroundings, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. As though summoned by your thoughts, The Deathslinger walks into view, carrying your fellow survivor over his shoulder. You can’t discern who it is, but in the moment, it doesn’t matter. The Deathslinger makes eye contact with you, speeding up his pace. His footsteps thud heavily against the dirt, sending shakes straight into your heart. The hatred in his eyes is palpable as he stomps towards you with an unshakable resolution. You swear you can hear him growl at you beneath his ragged, labored breathing, His frustration likens him to a feral animal: fearless, bloodthirsty, and angry. Determined to save your friend, whoever they may be, you start to saw at the cords holding the hook together. You pray that he doesn’t drop them and kill you both. 

He doesn’t.

He walks forward, aiming a pointed swing at your head, only to fall short by a foot. With one final movement, the hook falls apart. You can hear him swear angrily behind you, only to be followed by a grunt. Did the survivor wiggle off? You rise to your feet quickly, turning and running towards the survivor. You follow the survivor closely, praying that they’re running in the right direction. You can’t help but laugh, euphoric over the success of your trick. 

The survivor laughs with you, and you quickly realize it’s Claudette. You’d recognize her laugh anywhere! You speed up a little to run alongside her and she reaches out to lace her hands with yours. You two run towards freedom together, the world falling apart at your feet. 

A deafening noise from behind you shakes you to the core, and the world moves in slow motion. The rapid clinking of metal gets closer and closer, and you can discern each individual chain’s clinking with alarming clarity. You feel a rush of wind move past your face, and you see the harpoon extend just past your cheek. The air practically lacerates your face with the amount of force it exudes. 

He missed.  _ He **missed.** _

The Deathslinger swears loudly from behind you just as your feet cross the threshold of the exit-gates. Neither of you want to stick around to test your luck any further. Or deal with his wrath.

You both breathe raggedly once you’re safe, still processing the near-escape. You lock eyes for a moment, and you start to laugh in unison. She throws herself into your arms, and you welcome her wholeheartedly. 

“That was insane! I didn’t know you could bully a killer like that!” she exclaims, throwing her arm around your neck. “I didn’t know you could bully them at all, actually,” she adds a moment later. She rocks lightly on her feet, adrenaline evidently still coursing through her veins. You kiss her cheek lightly, melting into her embrace. You’re thankful that she made it out alive and well. She plays with your hair, placing a chaste kiss to your shoulder. She then rests her head in the crook of your neck, enjoying the rare moment of calmness. You both chuckle, laughing at the absurdity of such a peaceful moment in a realm plagued with so much death. Yet, you can’t help but feel safe in her embrace. ‘This is my home,’ you think to yourself. 

“I’m glad you got out okay,” you mutter. “I’m not a fan of this new killer, like, at all.” 

“When do you ever like new killers?” she jokes. 

“You know what I mean,” you start, “this one is way too human for comfort.” You start to sway with her, enjoying the rare, tender moment. “Plus the way he laughs is so creepy!” 

She laughs in agreement as you two settle into a calm peaceful silence. Neither of you want to return to the campsite yet, savoring the small moment of peace. 

“I love you so much, Claud,” you whisper. 

“I love you too, (Y/N).” 


End file.
